


Clay Heart

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	

Draco threw his hands up in exasperation. The stupid thing just wouldn't come out right! If only he could use magic as well as Mother did. He just didn't have artistic talent, he might as well accept it.  
"Stop being so pessimistic, Draco," Narcissa chided, ruffling her son's hair. "He will love it no matter what it looks like."  
"But I want it to look good," Draco replied, scowling at the monstrous clay-thing lying on his little table. "It doesn't right now, Mother. Could you help, _please_?" His voice was a soft, pleading whine at the final word.  
Narcissa waved her wand, murmuring a spell that smoothed out all the cracks in the hardened brown clay. "There," she said.  
Draco hugged her. "Thank you, Mother!"

"Mr Malfoy?"  
Lucius glanced up from his paperwork at the new assistant. She was clearly nervous around him, which was good-she would be obedient. "What is it?" he asked.  
"Um..." The girl couldn't even meet his eyes. _Pathetic_ , Lucius thought disgustedly. "Well, it's a box. It has your wife and son's name on it. Shall I bring it in?"  
He nodded, rolling his eyes as the girl ran out of the room, her heels thudding against the hard marble floor.  
 _Draco and Narcissa? A box? What's going on?_  
Then she came back, flushed and panting, and slid the little gift-wrapped box onto his desk.  
"Dismissed," Lucius said, waving her away.

Opening the box, his eyes widened.  
A clay heart...it looked like Draco had made it, as it was a little clumsy and inaccurate on the edges. However, there were no cracks-must be Narcissa, he thought. And on the heart, there was the word **Father** written on it in a child's scrawl. Obviously done by Draco. But why?  
He looked at the calendar hanging opposite his desk. It was...  
 _Wow, I work too much_ , Lucius thought, his jaw open when he realized that it was his birthday. _Not knowing it's my birthday!_  
With a swish of his wand, Lucius's things jumped to get themselves back into its original positions as he gently cast a Sticking Charm onto the heart. It stayed where it was, directly below the clock which swung to and fro.  
The blond man turned around, and with a crack, he was gone-back to his family.


End file.
